Computer users often use various cloud services to distribute a document to others. For example, a user may upload the document to a cloud-based file depository and then provide a link to the document at that depository to another person. Some cloud-based file depositories allow users to select whether any person having the link is able to access the document or whether only certain authorized users are able to access the document. Thus, upon upload to the cloud-based file depository, a user may determine that certain documents intended for wide distribution be accessible by anyone having a link to the cloud-based file depository, while other documents that are not intended for wide distribution (e.g., documents that the user intends to work on himself from a remote computer) be accessible only to authorized users (e.g., the user himself).